


A Clothes Encounter

by LadyLustful



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Punisher - All Media Types
Genre: Frank tries to be helpful, Gen, Laundry, Wade is tactless, poor frank, rated for language, seriously poor Frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Deadpool runs into a familiar face at the laundromat.Inspired by this:|http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8773.html?thread=17773893#cmt17773893





	A Clothes Encounter

"Damn", Wade Wilson looks down at his laundry in dismay. "I wash this shit five time and it's still not out? What the shit?"   
The guy next to him turns around and looks Wade over. He's fortyish, built, good-looking in a craggy unremarkable way. Black t-shirt, black hair, the tired eyes of a serious caffeine addict. Voice like concrete - solid and barely smoother than gravel.  
"Scrub it with dishwashing liquid. It can clean just about anything from bloodstains to motor oil. Or just wear black."  
"Dude. That handsome and knows how to do laundry and helps out strangers? Most ladies would literally die for a husband like you."  
The man's face darkens and he turns on his heel, silently.   
"That was awkward," Deadpool say cheerfully to the remarkably handsome retreating back.  
"Dude. Tactless," points out white box. "That's the freaking Punisher. Dead wife's literally his origin story."


End file.
